Trying To Try
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Eli, Adam, Imogen, Dave, and Drew have all gone to Vegas to celebrate graduation, but when a wave of drunkenness hits them all, they must prioritize. Step 1: Find Imogen. Step 2: Find out who Eli married. M for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was listening to a song and thought of this fic. I decided on re-writing it. **** Okay, so the song is obviously called "Trying To Try," and it's by Boots Factor/Brian Factor. Look it up! ^_^ Enjoy! I changed barely anything from this chapter (Eli and Imogen are step-siblings, rather than half-siblings), but maybe I'll change more in later chapters.**

* * *

Eli removed the pillow from his eyes. He had to have been mentally fighting with himself for at least a half an hour. He finally decided to get out of bed. He wouldn't get rid of his hangover by just lying in bed all day long.

He stood up, running a hand through his hair. His equilibrium was against him the moment he stood up, because he found himself sitting back down on the bed, his hands at his sides to steady himself. "How much did you drink?"

He received his answer when he threw up in his lap. He sighed. _What else?_

After changing into a clean pair of boxers, he walked into the kitchen. His phone rang, but when he stretched his hand out to get it, he spotted his worst nightmare: a silver band on his left ring finger. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck." He let his head fall onto the counter. "I did something stupid."

Adam came into the room, but he could barely hear Eli, as the marble of the counter muffled his words. He sat down on one of the bar stools. "What did you do?"

"Shit." Eli jumped back from the island. "Adam?"

"Ssh." Adam pressed a hand to his ear. "I have a major hangover, and it's a bitch to treat."

He ignored Adam. "I got married last night."

"Married? To who?"

"I don't know." Eli shrugged. "Shit…Where are Drew and Dave?…Dammit….Imogen. I told my dad I would watch her."

"Just calm down. She's 22 years old. I'm sure that she's fine. It's Vegas, not Detroit. It's not like she's going to get mugged, shot, l—"

"Shut up. She's my baby sister. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Wow, Drew and I don't even feel that way about each other. But, hey, you guys have been family longer. I'll tell you, if it wasn't for our parents getting married, I'd probably hate him."

"Well, she's a girl. I know that she can take care of herself, but I still can't help but think of bad things. She could have been drunk and some guy could have had his way with her." He shook his head, the frightening thoughts sending chills through his body.

"Okay, the first thing we have to do is call one of them. Call Imogen first, while I call Drew." Adam suggested.

Eli nodded, and then dialed Imogen's number. "Come on, pick up. Pick up."

_Hi, this is Imogen_-

"Imogen, where are—"

_I'm not here right now, but if you call back later I might be. Leave a message for me._

"Dammit." He ended the call and put his phone back on the counter.

"Any luck?" Adam came back into the room.

"Nope." Eli shook his head.

"Me either. I'm about to call Dave." Adam put his phone back up to his ear. "Dave, hi! Are you with Drew?…Where are you guys at?…What, how did you get there?"

"Where are they?"

Adam took the phone away from his ear. "Boulder."

"Utah?"

"No, Boulder City, Nevada."

"Oh, good. That's only like half an hour away, I think." Eli sighed. "Ask if Imogen is there?"

"Oh, is Imogen with you guys?" Adam asked. "No, okay. Well, can you try calling her? We tried, but she wouldn't answer.…Okay, we'll talk to you later. Bye."

"No luck?"

"Nope.…You know, maybe she went home."

"Really? You think she drove all the way back to Virginia?"

Adam bit his lip. "I _guess _not. She probably would have tried to find us first."

"Okay, so we're sure that she isn't in this hotel room. None of her stuff is here. Were Dave and Drew in a hotel?"

"Yeah. They don't remember checking in, and now that I think of it, I can't remember checking in here either. Maybe Imogen just found somewhere to stay like we did. But we should probably go check around outside of the hotel to see if she is anyway around here."

"Sounds good. Our first priority is finding her. The second is finding out who the hell I married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update! Obviously. Haha. I forgot to save the previously written chapters before I deleted the story, but luckily I have them still on my computer! :) Well, I have this one for sure, but I'm pretty sure I have the other one as well. Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You need a shower at a time like this?" Eli called to Adam as he heard the water of the shower. "Just grab a shirt," he said, slipping his leg into the other leg of his pants. "put on some deodorant, and let's go!"

Eli could hear him groan, but no more than three minutes later, Adam was standing in front of him, ready to go. "So, where to first, boss?"

"Well, we could look up and down the halls. She could have been drunkenly stumbling around the hotel."

"Okay, I guess that's a logical thing to do."

"Just grab whatever you need. Keys, money, credit card. You never know what kind of situation we could get into….Oh, ID, too. You don't want a recall of what happened last summer, do you? I mean, dammit, they couldn't tell I was 21?"

Adam shrugged. "Let's just quickly search the hotel for her. If she's not here, then we can go look by the pool."

The two men left their hotel room, making sure to lock the door. They glanced up and down the halls on their floor—11—and then they quickly found an elevator. As soon as they stepped into the lift, Eli's hand flew toward the buttons. He pressed multiple, so that they could visit more than one floor. When they reached the 12th floor, they stepped out, looked both ways, and stepped back in. But before there next stop, there was a long wait, because a large group got onto the elevator. They got a little mad when there was a stop at every floor, but that was beside the point. Imogen was lost in Las Vegas—Las _freaking_Vegas—and Eli could only blame himself for the mishap. He'd promised his dad that he would protect his sister to the best of his ability.

By the time they reached the lobby, there was no sign of Imogen anywhere. She was also not in the gym, near the pool, or in one of the restaurants that the hotel had.

"Shit," Eli uttered. "Uhh…hand me your phone." Adam complied, handing over his phone. "What was the name of the place they were at?"

"Milo's Inn, I think."

Eli quickly typed in the name and waited for search results to come up. "Okay, I got it. It shows up as Boulder City, Nevada, so I assume we have the right place. Let's go!" They both headed out to the parking lot, Eli fumbling with his keys as he tried to quickly get into his car. He handed Adam's phone to him so he could read him the directions.

* * *

"So, I assume that they'll be coming here, huh?" Dave asked, scratching the side of the room key with his nail. Despite the heightened situation, he was struck with boredom.

"Most likely. You know how Eli can get attached to something," Drew said.

"True," he agreed, continuing to make noise.

"Can you please not do that? It's annoying."

"It's not doing any harm though."

"I know, but look at this situation. We're not in Las Vegas, like we were last night, which obviously means some drunken charades were taken part in. Imogen is missing. What else? I think that all we can do is sit and wait, and silence is good for that type of thing. We need to try to think back to everything that happened yesterday. We need anything that can give us a hint to where she could be."

"Well, if we're going to have to give it some thought, can we at least have breakfast?"

"Do you ever think about anyone else?" His question went unanswered. "Fine, but we have to make it quick."

Dave hopped off of the bed, and then slipped his feet into his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this will hold you guys off in case the power goes out! Stay safe, guys!**

* * *

By the time they were halfway through their eggs, there was a ringing noise coming from Drew's pocket. He retrieved his phone. "Hello."

"Yeah, we're here. What floor is your room on?"

"We're eating breakfast. Ground floor café."

"Okay, we're parking now. We'll be in soon."

"Bye." He placed his phone onto the table. "They're here, so we better hurry up with this." He gestured to the flood sitting on his plate.

Dave began to scarf down his food. Drew had never seen someone eat that fast before.

"Okay, I'm done," he said, his mouth full of bacon. He downed the remaining amount of his orange juice in one drink.

"Dang, I just got to my toast. And my coffee is still scorching."

"Put some ice in it." He grabbed a handful of ice from the crystal dish that was next to the salt shaker and dropped it into Drew's cup.

"Oww," Drew complained as a drop of coffee landed on his forearm. "I cannot believe that we've eaten breakfast together all through college. With how messy a eater you are, and how many shirts I had to change, I'm surprised I still ate at the same table."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Hey, who cooks for you all?"

"Okay, I admit, you make some pretty good food. But Imogen definitely makes better desserts."

"Even better than my Grandma's apple pie recipe?"

"Come on, you've had her Tiramisu."

"Ugh, yes. Amazing! It's probably the only thing that truly blows my cooking out of the water."

"Hey, they're here." Drew glanced toward the entrance of the café. He quickly took a long gulp of his coffee, pushed his chair in, and stood up. Before standing up, Dave snatched a piece of leftover sausage from Drew's plate, receiving a blunt slap from his friend. "Don't you ever eat?"

Dave ignored the question, grabbing his jacket from off of the back of his chair. "So, no luck in finding her, I guess."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Eli said.

"Hey, calm down. We'll find her."

"My sister is lost. How can I calm down?" He ran a hand through his hair.

A laugh erupted from Drew's throat.

Dave joined in on the laughing. "You got married?"

Eli, annoyed with the banter, slipped the ring off of his finger and put it into his pocket. "Yes, I was drunk. We all were. I'll find out who my 'bride' is later, but first, we need to find Imogen. Can we be mature about this? Seriously."

"Well, did you try to call her phone?"

"Of course. No answer, though."

"Dammit. Um, Adam, how many hotels are there in Las Vegas?"

"A l-lot."

"Okay, well we can try calling some."

"But most hotels don't give out names."

"Make up a story."

Adam asked to borrow the phone book from the café, and then the four young men got to work on thinking of an excuse. They all pulled out their cell phones as soon as they found a number to call.

"Her test results are back," Adam said, after dialing a number and asking if there was an Imogen Moreno who checked in.

Drew, however, was stuck on what to say. The woman on the other side of the phone was growing impatient. He racked his brain for a good excuse, but ending up blurting out, "Her partner contracted a rare South American disease."

Drew's comment nearly made Dave laugh through his own made up story. He regained his composure when the man on the phone asked him if he was okay. After saying that he was fine, he explained that Imogen's 'illegal entry into the country had been reported to the authorities.'

"Okay, thank you," Drew said. "Guess someone doesn't want her at their hotel. It's a little far away, but I'm sure we can make it there soon."

"Awesome. Well, let's get going then." Adam led them all back to the car.

"What was your excuse anyway?" Eli asked when they were all in the car.

"South American disease. What was yours?"

"Her sister gave birth," he chuckled. "Couldn't come up with anything better."

"Well, at least we found her."

Eli smiled a little. _Yeah, I guess that's true. At least now we know that she's safe._


End file.
